youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BobSamurai
BobSamurai is an American anime YouTuber who specializes in anime reviews and discussions by focusing on quality of story. His goals is to analyze and discuss anime ranging from the 1970s till today, to encourage anime fans to widen their horizons and explore the depths of Anime to its fullest. Various Channels #BobSamurai (active; main channel; uploads anime reviews, manga reviews, episode discussions, anime rants, and anime news, among other things) #BobSamurai Live (active; current livestreaming channel, streams daily) #BobSamuraiPlus (inactive for 1 year+; side channel; formally known as HikikomoriBob; uploaded movie reviews, video game reviews, live action tv show episode discussions, and normal vlogs) #MobileSuitBob (inactive for 3 years+; side channel; uploaded work in progress videos, completed mobile suit gundam modol kits, and other Gundam related videos) #BobsGameRoom (Inactive for 3 years+; former gaming channel) History Even though he's had his channel since 2006, Bob's first video was posted 2008. They were mostly composted of vlogs based on whatever he was doing at the time, though they were mostly focused on video games and anime. He began reviewing anime on YouTube in 2010 and continues until today. Over the years his style has changed from more relaxed and unscripted videos, hes become much more professional over the past two years with the addition of scripted reviews. Many of his old reviews were purposefully removed to retain consistency of video quality as he continued to improve upon them. Good Friends on YouTube # SSJGoshin4 # CodeProvider # AHBrandon Anime Reviews (Brandon) # BlackCriticGuy # Chibi Reviews # Yamcha Sama # Shadilay Videos Bobsamurai Anime Reviews Bob currently has 169 public reviews in his Anime Review playlist; the first two videos in the playlist are privated, so nobody can see what they were. Manga Reviews Movie Reviews Hentai Reviews Anime News This series used to be called "Otaku Tuesday" during the earlier days of Bob's channel; it was released every Tuesday, and he talked about all the news released the previous week about anime, manga, and video games. He later changed this, dropping the name "Otaku" as he felt most people see it as a derogetory term for anime fans, and just started calling them Anime News Videos. Top Lists Anime Discussions Guilty Pleasure Theater Anime Episode Reviews/Reactions/Discussions/First Impressions/First Look Other Videos BobSamurai Plus TV Show Episode Reviews Movie Reviews Video Game Reviews BobSamuraiGaming Let's Plays Ongoing Let's Plays Unknown Status Let's Plays Walkthroughs Completed Walkthroughs Dropped Walkthroughs Unknown Status Walkthroughs BobsGameRoom Let's Plays MobileSuitBob On this channel, Bob pretty much just did vlogs where he showed off his completed Gunpla model kits. Patreon BobSamurai Patreon Introduction I have been creating Anime related YouTube videos for nearly a decade. I chose to do this out of my passion for the medium andmy desire to share this wonderful expeirence with others around the world. Initially my Patreon account was created in order to fund equipment upgrades, but over time it became more of a necessity for survival due to the diminishing value of ad revenue. I believe the next step for my channel is to become totally viewer funded so that ads & sponsorships no longer have to be seen or relied upon. Together we can share Anime with the world. Thanks for all of your support. Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##Honorable Samurai ###You help support my channel, every dollar counts. Your name will be featured in the thank you card at the end of all of my videos. (Updated at the beginning of each month.) #$5 or more per month ##Samurai Daimyo ###Acess to Early Anime Reviews. ###Your name will be featured in the thank you card at the end of all of my videos. ###Your wisdom and and experience in battle grants you excellent foresight. You gain acess to my Early Anime Reviews on Patreon before anyone else! #$10 or more per month ##Fabled Samurai Legend ###Access to Early Anime Reviews ###Weekly Discord Chat ###Your name will be featured in the thank you card at the end of all of my videos. ###Your expert swordsmanship has earned you high favorability with the Shogun. This allows you to join me and the other legendary samurai for a weekly Discord chat at 8pm eastern time on Saturday for 1hr. Stretch Goals #$100 or more per month (REACHED) ##Weekly YouTube Q&A Streams. Once I reach this goal, I will set a weekly schedule so everyone can be included. #$150 or more per month (REACHED) ##Bi Weekly "Let's Watch" live sesions on YouTube. This will be for movies or short OVA's to watch in 1 setting. #$250 or more per month (REACHED) ##All verified Patrons of $5+ can vote for me to review 1 Anime per month. Anime can be of any length so long as it's not over 24 episodes. #$1,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##No more ads. Creating YouTube videos as a full time job is impossible on ad revenue alone. If we achieve this goal I will disable ads on all of my YouTube Channels per month. Additionally I will be less inclined to accept mid-low tier sponsorship opportunities. This money will not only be used to better the channel, but to pay my cost of living as well, as YouTube is my full time job. Ads will always be displayed on videos with copyright claim. #$2,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##No more sponsorships. I initially accepted sponsorships in order to pay for equipment upgrades, over time it became a necessity for survival. If we achieve this goal I will stop any interaction with potential sponsors. This will allow me to spend more time working on individual videos without having to worry about bills and where my next check comes from. This goal is a bit higher than the previous tier only because it is focused on high tier sponsors who would pay this much. External Links #Patreon #Facebook #Vid.me #Twitter #Twitch Gallery BobSamurai.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on October 7, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers